It all started with a game
by PEPSICOLASHIPPER
Summary: Hiii! This is going to be my first ever fanfic! So hope you guys aren't to mean I accept any reviews criticism or not any so this is a Johnxdave fic so hope you like!


_**,**_

 **Hi Everyone! This is going to be my first fanfic EVER so please review if you want I don't care if it's criticism or not just as long as its something! Ok know on with the story!**

 **Daves P.o.V**

"Daaavvveee come on lets do something else, we already saw this episode of My Little Pony!" Ugh I look see john next to me upside down on the couch. I hid my smirk while thinking _he could be such a kid sometimes_ I said "Fine, egderp well what do you want to do?" He suddenly sat up with a huge dorky smile on his face and yelled "lets play Super Smash Bros Brawl!" My smirk grew wider. "Challege accepted but you better watch out cuz this shit will get intense" he just looked at me with a mischievous grin and said "fine, but lets make this more interesting..." I raised my eyebrow at him "what do you have in mind?" John said "the winner will make the loser do whatever the winner says" I smirked and said "Deal"

"Come on link you can do it!" I hear John yell beside me. We are playing in the final stage and it looks like I will be the winner. John is playing as link and I am red Kirby that red gumball is badass and could swallow something TWICE his size. "Nooo!" "Yesss!" We both yelled at the same time when link died john got up and said "you were cheating! You kept swallowing me and keep making me fall off the edge!" I just looked at him with a smirk "alls fair in love and war" he did a cute little humf and sat back down. "So what do you want me to do?" I looked at him and thought for a moment _shit! I forgot about that hmm maybe I could make him watch dirk's smuppet videos... Nah I don't want him to lose his innocence... I got it!_ I looked at John with a smirk "why don't I show you a anime that you will _Love"_ he looked at me with worried eyes "please don't me watch Attack on Titan, that gave me nightmares for three whole days!" I shook my head and said "don't worry this one will make you have second thoughts on _some_ things" he just shrugged and said "ok."

 **30 mins later**

"..." "well?" "... that wasn't what I expected.." " I know" I looked at John the whole time when I put on Junjo Romantica at first he seemed alright with it then, he started to blush at some point then he started to get teary eyed at the end and know he's just staring of into space probably thinking of something. He looked at me with nervous eyes and said "hey dave... Even though I lost c-could I still do s-something..." I looked at him confused at first but nodded. He slowly leaned up to me and whispered "close your eyes" I closed my eyes even though he can't see them with my my shades on I felt small breathes against my face, I was about to open my eyes when suddenly a pair of soft lips went against mine. It was only for a few seconds but I still felt the warmth on my lips I looked at John and he was all red faced and was looking at me nervously _cute_ was all I thought when I looked at him. He started to apologize to me "Dave I'm really sorry! I promise that I will never do that again just please still be my best fre-" I stopped him with a kiss of my own it was more longer that the last. When we parted he looked at me with a surprised and confused face I said to him " don't apologize I wanted to do that since the first day we met" John looked at me and did the biggest smile I ever saw,he grabbed my shirt with his hands and gave me a long passionate kiss which I accepted, we were both shy at first but then we started to move in sync. He opened his mouth a little which gave me an entrance to explore in. I pushed my tongue in which gave me a squeak of surprise in response but still went on, he tasted like gushers and a bit of soda probably Pepsi since he drank that earlier. When we pulled apart for air, I saw him panting a little with flushed cheeks and I'm pretty sure that I am the same. He looked at me and said "so does this mean that were a couple?" I looked at him with a real smile and said "definitely"

 **So that is the end of my story. I was seriously thinking along the WA and making it up as I go ^^ but I'm really proud of it and hope you liked it follow/favorite or review if you liked it :)!**


End file.
